El caso de Dib Membrana
by Yusurelia
Summary: La invasion llegó a la tierra y esclavizó a toda la humanidad, incluyendo Dib; la historia de la tierra a merced del imperio Irken. ¿Que tanto se puede corromper a alguien? One Short.


**Disclaimer:** Invader Zim no es mio ni sus personajes, la historia si xD

**Advertencias:** ninguna c:

**Notas:** ¡Alguien léalo por el amor de Irk!

* * *

**El caso de Dib Membrana.**

Te paras frente a mi desafiándome con esa mirada, la misma que usas cuando estas enojado.

Hoy estás furioso.

Caminas alrededor de mí queriendo parecer importante, tratando de disfrazar tu miedo con elegancia y soberbia. Te diriges a mí con rencor, incluso con asco. ¿Qué puedo decir? No es la primera vez que lo haces.

_Ya no te tengo miedo._

La misma pregunta se inscribe en ti con un vil siseo de odio; yo te miro sonriente, sabes que no contestaré.

Lo sabes desde hace diez años, por eso es patético tu intento. Debiste haberlo hecho cuando no sabia distinguir entre lo bueno y lo malo; al menos, no con el concepto que he formado. Por mi, tu puedes seguir investigando toda tu vida. Yo soy inocente, y esa es otra cosa de las que nunca aceptarás.

A veces me pregunto, como fue que llegue aquí, que hice para merecer esto, pero por más que quisiera recordar; no puedo.

_¨ Truco, Mentira, Engaño. Palabras con un lugar en común, el pasado.¨_

Arrastro mi vista hacia ti, aquí sigues, tratando de descifrar lo que pienso y asi acabar con la ultima pizca de intimidad que tengo. Está bien, si quieres hacerlo hazlo. Nada te detuvo antes, ¿Por qué dudar ahora?

Tengo una idea, hagamos un intercambio, devuélveme mi antigua vida y te responderé todo lo que quieras saber, con gusto lo haría; pero, has olvidado una cosa. El paso del tiempo degradó mis cuerdas vocales asi como la obscuridad lo hizo con mi vista, apenas logro distinguir siluetas; creo que podría distinguirte mejor en las penumbras, es allí donde he pasado la mayor parte de mi vida.

Incluso he olvidado como me veo, como soy, como era antes de esto.

Hace algunos años mi padre me decía que después de un tiempo me dejarían libre. Mintió. No creo que haya un fin para esta tragedia.

_¨Invasión, destrucción… ¿Miedo?¨_

Todavía no te has ido, y tu compañía empieza a incomodarme. Creo que ya te dista cuenta; te agrada.

¨3284¨ como olvidar esa cifra, está marcada a pies de mi celda, incluso en mi cuerpo, y te diriges a mí como tal, como un número. Tengo nombre por si te lo preguntas, solo que no recuerdo cual era. Créeme que si lo rememorara te lo haría saber.

Lo único que pido es que comprendas lo insano que es vivir asi, aunque no creo que entiendas, tu siempre has estado en gloria ¿No es así? Me alegra que al menos uno de los dos tenga esa dedicación hacia la comodidad.

Y pensar que en un momento éramos iguales.

¿Qué cambió?

_¿Quien cambió?_

Sales refunfuñando de la habitación, espetándole a todo aquel que se te interponga en el camino hacia el laboratorio, no creas que no lo sé; tiende a ser típico de ti. Me dejas solo, y el intento de un suspiro aliviado delata la presión que tenia, incluso mayor a la que he sentido antes.

Debo agradecerte por eso, por eso, y por haber dejado que me pudriera en una fría celda, por quitarme a mi familia, por haber experimentado conmigo, por vender mi libertad –si es que en algún momento la tuve- y en especial, por arruinar mi vida.

Felicidades. Te has esforzado por demostrarme que no eres más que un saco de basura insana.

_¨Esclavitud, Venta, Intercambio: el auge de tu capital. ¨_

Cada jornada de trabajo que pasan observándome es una ventaja para mí, pues puedo analizarlos disimuladamente. Me sé sus movimientos, sus reacciones, todos al pie de la letra. Incluso es fácil predecir lo que sienten al verme; les doy pena. Pero ninguno de los científicos tiene la voluntad de ayudarme, a excepción de una enfermera, la cual me trae la inyección de proteínas cada fin de ámbito. Ella hace que el espeso liquido no duela nada.

Realmente me repugna tocarme, tan escuálido y débil, no se como es que sigo con vida –si me permiten llamarle asi- Ahora entiendo lo que sienten los ¨amos¨ al verme. Soy tan deplorable.

Tampoco sé en donde esta mi familia, llegara a ser el caso de que siguieran con vida.

Desde que hace tiempo atrás he vivido en este reclusorio como parte de un experimento para crear la supuesta especie perfecta, por esa razón me enferma la mente psicópata que tienen los científicos y militares. Sea lo que sea lo que hicieron conmigo lo lograron, ya no siento esperanza, ningún tipo de ímpetu por salir o escapar de aquí. Y si puedo decir algo de lo que realmente estoy seguro, es que no hay nada que pueda hacer contra ellos.

Estoy dispuesto a morir ¿Qué vale mi vida si no tengo nada? Cada instante, cada mes y cada año que pasa me han reducido a nada. Y eso es lo que soy.

**_Nada._**

Estoy en las ruinas de la resignación.

Un respingo ahogado. Una corazonada. Ahora me es fácil recordar todo lo que he pasado hasta el día de hoy: Mi familia era como cualquiera: Un padre y una madre –que jamás conocí- con dos hijos, mi hermana y yo. Era en ese entonces donde el gobierno nos prometió un cambio. ¿Quién iba a pensar que seria para mal? Nos vendieron cual mercancía a ¨extranjeros¨ simulando una discreta guerra que aparentemente era verdad. Pero no fue suficiente el matar a la mitad de nuestra población, no, el resto fue arrestado y recluido por ellos. Esos sujetos de piel verde pálida, mediana estatura y pinzas largas.

¿Cómo les llamaban?

_Invasores exteriores_

_Invasores ¨extranjeros_¨

**Irkens**, como se autoproclamaban ellos,_ como yo los conocía_.

Eran todo un imperio.

Uno traicionero, que reprobó el vil pacto con los seres humanos.

Familias enteras corrían asustadas viendo la crueldad de estos seres con miedo remojado en pánico, y sobre esto, dolor. Un dolor indescriptible que inhibe yo, tuve que soportar, quizá lo bloqueé de mi mente en algún tiempo perdido para auto protegerme de los recuerdos tristes, horribles.

Ver a mi hermana correr hacia mí, gritando mi nombre, siendo capturada personalmente por uno de los seres más insanos que he conocido.

_**Zim.**_

El ahora general Zim.

El mismo que taché al conocerlo y que al pasar el tiempo me brindó amistad.

_Jamás debí caer en sus engaños._

Este renombrado invasor la tomo como esclava personal, aquella que cumpliera con todos sus caprichos, su asistente, su mercenaria, su mascota. Sabrá un omnisciente como estaría ella ahora.

Lo que me mantuvo en el limbo de la cordura y la desesperación fue el hecho de que mi padre quedara en la misma celda que yo, gracias a él, sobreviví algunos años viviendo en la esperanza. Cuando creí que había una luz al final del camino, lo negociaron a merced de un alíen. Y se lo llevaron, he ahí ultima vez que lo vi. El momento en el que perdí la voluntad y la fe.

Sobreviví mas tiempo, si, pero era yo un alma vacía, siendo el prototipo y diversión favorita de la escoria que me mantenía. Pero nada ha sido en vano tantos años me dieron la experiencia para que en cualquier día, en cualquier momento pudiera escapar.

He llegado a un limite en donde ocultar los poderes que sus cínicas pruebas me han dado, es tan sencillo como un parpadear. Lo que no se esperan es que tengo un plan; una estrategia que acabara de una vez por todas con este lugar.

Y ellos se arrepentirán.

Y ellos sufrirán.

Pagaran por todo aquello que me han cobrado.

Se retorcerán de temor sobre el cementerio de su ignorancia, de su frialdad. De sus crueles acciones.

_Porque seré Yo el medio por el cual ardan en desesperanza._

Pero antes quiera antes agradecerte, querido lector, sin ti no me hubiera animado ha hacerlo, no tendría ese animo, esa valentía; esta fuerza que siento revivir en mi, vino gracias a ti. Esta vez, tu inyección de proteínas no ha dolido nada. Por eso nos veremos después.

Cuando haya destrozado esta civilización.

Cuando se arrodillen ante mí clamando piedad.

Cuando obtenga venganza.

La mía, y la de cientos de millones más.

_Esto es lo que soy ahora._

**Témanme.**

* * *

Gracias por leer ;)

¿Review or Fav?


End file.
